


Ulmus

by gaymingbinosaur



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This is a flower prompt I did. Ulmus is royalty, stength and age.This user did not consent to her works being published on the ao3 app
Relationships: Alistair/Cousland (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	Ulmus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flower prompt I did. Ulmus is royalty, stength and age.
> 
> This user did not consent to her works being published on the ao3 app

Alistair sat down on his bed, trying to figure out how to deal with the problems that have arisen after Inquisitor Trevelyan closed The Breach. The Breach might be closed, but it left a long list of problems that he will have to clean up. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt light kisses be peppered across his back.  
“Long day.” She asked as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his back.  
“Yeah, people seemed surprised that closing The Breach isn’t enough to fix everything.” Alistair mused.  
Ella smiled sadly at him and placed another kiss on his shoulder. “We’ll get everything on track again Ali, we fixed Ferelden after The Blight, we can do it again.”  
“I hope your right.” Alistair responded before placing one last kiss on her lips before lying down beside her and allowing sleep to claim him.


End file.
